Dance with me
by thegirlofmanymoods
Summary: This was it. Sakura was finaly going to dance with Sasuke. All she needed to do was walk a little farther. She was almost there when he stepped in her way. "Hey do you want to dance?" One-shot. AU


**Hye everyone! This is my first attempt at a Naruto/Sakura fic. I started liking the couple a few days ago and after the for this fic idea popped into my head, I had to write it down (even though I probably should be updating my other fics, whoops). I had to rush it a little in order to finish it before I had to study for tests and all that so I aplogize for it being a little on the short side for a one-shot. Anyways I hope everyone likes it! Please review when your finished reading.**

* * *

Sakura couldn't help but let out a small squeal as she finished applying her makeup. Tonight was the big dance at Konoha High School. And it was also going to be the best night of her life. She was sure of it.

To ensure that the night would be flawless she made sure that her appearance was perfect. It had taken her nearly a half hour to choose her outfit, an hour and a half for her hair and finally another half an hour for her makeup. Considering that she was usually ready in twenty minutes tops, this was a big stretch for her. However this was alright because by the end of the night it was all going to be worth it.

The sound of her phone vibrating on the bathroom counter broke her train of thought and without a second thought she picked up the device and looked at the message. It was from Ino and the message said that Sakura needed to get her butt outside that instant.

Ino was driving her to and from the dance and judging by the message her blond friend was likely in her car waiting in Sakura's driveway.

After a laugh Sakura texted back that she was on her way down. Even though Ino's message sounded hasty and had an impatient tone to it, Sakura thought it showed that Ino's patience level was making a lot of progress. Usually the blue eyed she-devil would honk her horn until Sakura would come out the house running. After one last mirror check the pinkette left the bathroom, stuffed her keys and phone into her pocket, and proceeded out the front door.

Sakura smiled at Ino when she climbed into the passenger seat of the blonde's small car. "Nice job." Ino complimented. "You look half decent for once."

Once again a laugh was released from the pinkette. "And you look like your usual hideous self." She joked back. Then, in a more excited tone, she added, "tonight is going to be so amazing."

A smile appeared on the blonde's face. "Yeah, it will."

The drive to the school was spent with them singing along to the extremely loud dance music that was blaring from Ino's car and smiling at every person they passed. After all, half the fun of having loud music was seeing all the people that took one look at them and said that their ear drums were never going to recover. The funny thing was that most of those people were over the age of forty.

The music finally turned off and their ears were able to have a sigh of relief when they pulled into the school's parking lot. That relief would be extremely short lived since as soon as they exited the car they went into the school's gym where even louder music was playing.

The dance had already started thirty minutes ago so by then the group there had already gotten over the awkward part of starting the dance. Sakura remembered that she was one of the first people to arrive at the last dance. Everyone had just stood around for ten minutes until one person finally decided to start dancing, then people joined in. So this time she made sure that she and Ino came after that part was over.

Within seconds the pair joined a group of people and the thrill of dancing carelessly close to other people's bodies took hold of the pinkette.

Sakura truly enjoyed dances. It was a time when you could forget your problems and just enjoy yourself. It was like a drug except it wouldn't leave it you broke and on the streets afterwards. Also it allowed you to get very up close and personal to people without it becoming a big deal.

As if to prove her point Kiba, the school's self proclaimed playboy, came up behind her. No words were needed; there was already an unspoken agreement about what their next actions were going to be. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she began the enjoyable task of grinding against his pelvis.

Ino laughed at Sakuras and Kiba's motions. "Getting into the action already?" The pair shrugged in unison and continued to swing their hips. It was different for the pinkette to hear that comment come out of Ino because usually their roles were reversed. Ino would be the one 'getting the action' first and Sakura would follow later on. It was nice to see a change.

Around nine an announcement was made by the d.j that the doors to the school would be closing soon and no one that left after that would be allowed back in. This message went by unnoticed by most of the teenagers in attendance. They were far too focused on moving their bodies to pay attention to such unimportant notices.

Sakura was off dancing alone in the middle of the gymnasium. Kiba had left a long time ago and Ino was off with Shikamaru. Knowing that the blond had had a crush on the cloud watcher for over a year, the pinkette was happy for her friend.

She was also fine with the fact that she was now by herself. Sakura was on a mission. A mission that would result in her having the best night ever. That mission was dancing with Sasuke Uchiha.

Her eyes wandered over the dance floor in search of the modern day Adonis. After walking around for a few moments, she found him just as he finished dancing with another girl.

The pinkette knew for a fact that he had already danced with numerous girls throughout the night and that none of the dances would mean anything to him after the dance was over. Although she had liked him since grade nine, she was no fool. Sakura knew that if they danced it would not ensure that she would become his girlfriend. Heck, he probably wouldn't even take the time to learn her name (yes, even though it pained her to admit it, it was true. Although she had learned Sasuke's name the first day she entered into Konoha, to him she was still nameless).

However dancing with him would mean a lot to her. It would be like having the best dream of your life coming true.

At that moment Sasuke's eyes locked onto hers and an inviting smirk grew on his face as they made the silent agreement that she had first made with Kiba.

She was squealing on the inside. This was it! The moment she had been waiting for the second she heard about the dance.

She began to walk towards him, and although she made sure that her facial expression didn't show it, she was growing more and more excited with each step. She was almost there now, just a few more steps...

"Hey Sakura!" A male stepped in front of her and blocked the path to her dream guy. "Do you want to dance?"

Sakura's eyes became wide open in response to the new barrier between her and her fantasy. "Naruto!" She exclaimed with frustration as she peered over the blonde's shoulder. Sasuke was already grinding with another girl. And judging by the looks of other girls around him she was not going to get another shot at dancing with him. Her dream shattered.

The pinkette began to see red as she looked back towards the blond that had caused her plan to fail. "Couldn't you have waited until later?" She spat out angrily.

Disappointment flooded his eyes and his facial expression changed from excited to hurt. With a sorrow filled sigh he stepped around her and walked past her saying, "Sorry."

Sakura looked at him as he walked. She and Naruto weren't exactly best friends but they were still close enough to be able to have a conversation that was longer then the word 'hello'. Or at least they used to be able to. The pinkette had a feeling that her yelling at him would change that.

But he would probably get over this eventually. She was well aware of the gigantic infatuation that Naruto had with her since he was young enough to be able to get a crush. But even if his crush would make him forgive her eventually, it probably made the sting of her rejection worse. This was most likely the reason why his big beautiful blue eyes looked as if they would well up with tears at any moment.

Whoa! Did she just think that his eyes were beautiful? Sure they could be equated to glittering sapphires and they were able to hold her attention whenever they gazed upon her but did that mean that she thought that they were beautiful? After thinking about it she decided that the answer was yes.

Sakura took another glance at Naruto as he walked away and began to see him differently. Ever since he was a child he had strived to make himself stronger in both a physical and mental sense (although he was a lot more successful physically then mentally as proven by his D average). The result was shown by the formation of hard muscles covered by a sun kissed tan that were noticeable even when he was wearing a shirt over top of them.

And he wasn't a butterface boy either. Naruto was blessed with shaggy blond hair that fell cutely around his oval shaped eyes. His jaw line could have been chiselled by an artist from the Renaissance and everything else in on face from his small straight nose to his pearly white teeth only added to his near flawless complexion. To sum it up, Sakura now realized that he was hot.

Throughout the entire time that she had known the obnoxious male the pinkette had never once considered the idea of dating him or even simply being with him in a _more than just friends_ kind of way. But now that she thought about it, it didn't seem like such a bad idea. In fact she rather liked the thought.

"Wait," she called out to his retreating form.

He immediately stopped and looked back at her, curiosity evident in his eyes. "What?"

Sakura looked him in the eyes and said, "Yes."

The curiosity in his expression morphed into confusion. "Huh?" He asked.

The pinkette laughed and walked towards him. "You are so dense." When she was right next to him she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and smiled at him. "Yes I'll dance with you."

Naruto's face lit up and he immediately scooped her up in a giant hug and twirled her around. "Thank you!"

Sakura laughed. "You're welcome."

At first it was a little awkward for them since Naruto seemed to have a touch of nerves when they moved into a position to start dancing, as if he wasn't sure how to start. So she decided to take the lead by moving her hips against him. He responded by moving around his own hips in time with hers and before she knew it they were grinding each other.

The pair was nearly inseparable for the remainder of the night. They were together for every song, slow or fast. And it felt like only minutes had gone by when it was time for the dance to come to an end.

When the conclusion of the dance was announced Sakura dropped her arms away from Naruto's shoulders and said, "That was fun."

"Yeah it was." He agreed. And then the nervousness from before seemed to return. "Sakura," He began slowly, looking down at the floor. "W-would you like to, you know, go out with me?"

That brought a smile to her lips. Although it wasn't the first time that he had asked her out, this was first time that he seemed nervous about it. Did he really think that after what had just transpired she was really going to say no?

Sakura gently lifted up his chin so that he was looking at her. "I'd love to."

"Yes!" He cried out, not caring that everyone left in the gym was now staring at them. Then without thinking twice about it he lurched forward and pushed his lips on hers in an excited kiss. Sakura now knew what people were talking about when they said that they felt fireworks when they kissed. His kiss was warm, fun and exciting. And she wanted more.

Unfortunately she wouldn't get it because Naruto pulled back almost as quickly as he had went forward. "I'm sorry Sakura." He apologized quickly. "I didn't know if you wanted to take things slowly or if-"

The pinkette laughed once again and silenced the blonde by returning the kiss. "It's fine," She assured him once she pulled away. Then they both leaned forward for another lip lock and this time neither of them pulled away for a very long time.

* * *

"So did you have fun?" Sakura asked Ino as they drove to her home.

Ino nodded so furiously that she nearly went through a red light and had to slam on her breaks in order to avoid getting a ticket from the camera on the street light. She seemed to be unfazed by the event because she gave Sakura a huge grin and said, "It was amazing! And guess what? Shikamaru asked me out!"

Sakura smiled. "That's great Ino."

"I know, I can hardly believe that it finally happened." Then in order to not sound like all she cared about was herself, Ino changed the topic. "So Sakura, was tonight the best night of your life?"

The smile on the pinkette's face widened. "Yes." She answered honestly. "It was."


End file.
